honey and the bee
by KidSymphony
Summary: sakura cheated on naruto with shino.. and now is Ino there to cheer him up enjoy !


hello ! this is a NaruIno fanfic ( i know it's wierd because i'm a sasuhina fan but naruino is cool and i hate sakura with naruto. in some way he deserve better and he and ino = CRAZY BLONDS ! so have fun reading !

Honey and the bee

it's a sunny day in konoha and guess what ? the spring is in the air and couples are verry happy with each other... well exept naruto. you know why well that's because sakura cheated on him with shino ( A/N it's always the quiet ones) and he's depresed. His buddy sasuke and his girlfriend hinata did everything to cheer him up EVEN RAMEN didn't work but no one could blame him he's heartbroken. All his friends want him to be happy so they made up a plan. they sign him up for the blue leaf talent show. i know it's wierd but he has a amazing singing voice.

Naruto is about to lay down but someone is nocking on his door. who is there ? ask naruto and there was Ino his best friend ( beside sasuke ). "hey naruto do you want to come with me outside" ? ask ino. "no sorry ino i'm not in the mood you know" said naruto with a sad voice. "but please all your friends are sad because your depressed we want you to be happy and you only make sakura think that you can't life without her and you know her super ego "said ino. "you know what IT'S TRUE" ! yelled naruto "oke i come with you!" said naruto with a voice full with hope. "YAY NARU-CHAN ! let's go" ! yelled ino

at the talend show

"WHAT I HAVE TO SING "?! yelled naruto. "oh yeah" ! said rookie 9. "But why" ?. "oh we want you to sing because 1 you have a great voice and 2 that will prove that you moved on said sasuke ". "But i dont know what to sing " i know remember the song we used to sing when were 8 ? said ino OH YEAH i still know that but it's a duo ino-chan do you want to sing with me it's our song of course said naruto. sure i would love to said ino.

LADIES AND GENTLEMAN HERE IS UZUMAKI NARUTO AND YAMANAKA INO !

the crowd is yelling and cheering for the two blonds. hello everyone this is a song named Honey and the bee i hope you like it said naruto and began to sing

Naruto : Don't remind me  
That some days I'm a windshield  
And other days I'm just a lucky bug  
As cold iron rails leave  
Old mossy trails through the countryside

The crow and the bean field  
Are my best friends but  
Boy, I need a hug

Ino : boy, I need a hug  
naruto : Cause my heart stops without you  
There's something about you  
That makes me feel alive

If the green left the grass on the other side  
Ino : I would make like a tree and leave

naruto : But if I reached for your hand  
Would your eyes get wide?  
Ino : Who knew the other side could be so green?

Ino : Don't remind me  
I'm a chickadee in love with the sky  
But that's clearly not a lot to crow about  
Cause when the stars silhouette me  
I'm scared they'll forget me  
And flicker out

I taste honey but I haven't seen the hive  
Yeah I didn't look, I didn't even try  
But still my heart stops without you  
There's something about you  
That makes me feel alive

Naruto : If the green left the grass on the other side  
Ino : I would make like a tree and leave  
Naruto : But if I reached for your hand  
Would your eyes get wide?  
Ino : Who knew the other side could be so green?

Naruto : We are honey and the bee  
Backyard of butterflies surrounded me  
Ino : I fell in love with you  
Like bees to honey  
Naruto : So let's up  
And leave the weeping to the willow tree  
Ino : And pour our tears in the sea

Naruto : I swear there's a lot of vegetables out there  
That crop up for air  
Yeah I never thought  
We were two peas in a pod  
Until you suddenly bloomed  
Then I knew  
That I'd always love you  
Ino : Oh, I'll always love you too

Naruto: If the green left the grass on the other side  
Ino : I would make like a tree and leave  
Naruto : But if I reached for your hand  
Would your eyes get wide?  
Ino : Who knew the other side could be so green?  
Naruto : If the green left the grass on the other side  
Ino : I would make like a tree and leave  
Naruto : But if I reached for your hand  
Would your eyes get wide?  
Ino : Who knew the other side could be so green?

Naruto : And if I reached for your hand  
For the rest of my life  
Ino Who knew the other side could be so green?

everyone clapped and yelled there names. AND THE WINNERS ARE NARUTO UZUMAKI AND YAMANAKA INO !

OMG WE WON INO naruto yelled. i know i'm so happy yelled ino. suddenly naruto took the mic from ino and yelled HEY PINK TRAFFIC SIGN I MOVED ON ! and sakura was furious ( rookie 9 who cares ?! ) hey sakura i beak up with you said shino. but why ?! said sakura with fake tears. because you said you're singel but you cheated on naruto for me and i didn't know that until they said he pointed to hinata and sasuke. oh and i forgot to tell you that she was try to flirt with me said sasuke with a smirk. and that black eye she got was from me said hinata with a innocent face but a smirk as well . so you got no one sakura i have all my friends here and my new girlfriend ino said naruto while he kissed ino on the cheek. I HATE YOU ALL screamed sakura crying

so the end of the story naruto and ino are together, shino got a new girlfriend named chio and sakura never had a boyfriend in konoha and went to the akastuki

REVIEWS PLEASE !


End file.
